


Moonlight

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Adrift, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Moonlight

Ianto knew that telling Gwen was the right thing to do and even though he had no doubts, it didn't make betraying Jack again any easier; it wasn't until after he locked-up the Tourist Office and walked down to the pavement that he noticed the full moon over head; what he didn't notice was Jack stepping off the invisible lift behind him until he was grabbed by the hand; he stood still and waited for the jab of a Retcon needle, but when it didn't come he looked over his shoulder and was surprised that Jack only looked sad, he was even more surprised when Jack said, "let's walk."


End file.
